Saints Row: Forever (working title)
by FusionPanda
Summary: *SPOILERS* This story takes place in-between the events of the SR:TT and SR:IV. *AGAIN, SPOILERS AHEAD* After the elimination of S.T.A.G, the saints have decided to live the high life to its fullest. Parties, drunken sex, and hangovers, whilst also keeping a low profile. But an all new gang comes in to mess about with their plans. Rated T for bad language.
1. Chapter 1

**Saints Row:**

**Forever**

'Boss' whispered a voice coming from beside me. 'Boss, Boss, wake up.' Through those words, the last strings of my slumber were cut by the noise. I slowly opened my eyes to see Pierce. 'Pierce ...'

'Boss, I …'

'What the FUCK are you doing in my bedroom?!'

'No, no, I'm sorry; I just …'

'Get out!' I yelled, grasping my boot by the side of my bed.

'I just came to …'

'GET OUT!' As he ran out of the door, I flung my boot at him as he left. 'Ah, fuck me' I uttered, falling back against the soft pillows of my huge bed. I laid in the middle, rubbing my eyes, and then stretched and got up. Sitting on the side of the mattress, a large yawn escaped my mouth. 'I'm fuckin' tired.' I yawned again and stood up. I began to the kitchen.

Passing Shaundi, she greeted me and carried on the other way. I walked down the steps and up to the dinner bar. 'What'll it be, Boss?' asked Viola.

'Coffee. Extra strong coffee.'

'Bad night?'

'Kinda.' Once again, I began to yawn; but was stopped by Pierce.

'You stink.'

'No shit, I was just woken up.' Ignoring him, the noise coming from the kettle boiling partly woke me up. As I waited for my drink, I stood up and strolled over to the fridge. The door opened to a large breeze of cold air. Inside of it were three choices for food. A sandwich, cereal, or some bread. I decided on the cereal. I took some milk, took a bowl from the cabinet, and took the half-full box of cereal and brought the back to the table. 'Yo, I'm craving some cereal as well.'

'Wait your turn.' I mixed everything to make a bowl of corn flakes, and wolfed them down. Viola leaned from behind me and slid the mug of warm beverage across the table to me. 'Thanks.'

'Can I have that cereal now?' asked Pierce.

'Sure.' I slid the box over to him and finished off my cereal. Grasping the cup of coffee, I pulled it towards me and drunk it.

After I was done, I walked to the bathroom and hopped in the shower, cleaned myself up, covered my body in a towel, and strolled to my room. Shutting and locking the door behind me, I wandered up to the wardrobe. As I lifted my arm up, the baby blue towel wrapped around me slipped down a bit. I picked out a white hoodie with red highlights and really skinny blue jeans. As I went to put my arm back by my side, the towel fell from my body and crumpled on the floor. 'Shit.' I bent down to pick it up. Gripping it, I straightened my back and through the open curtains; I saw the face of a man, gazing straight at me from the tall apartment next to the Saints HQ; where I was. I stood there; shell shocked. It was silent, apart from the slow breeze from outside. After a couple of seconds, my face crumpled in anger. Shutting the curtains, I rushed to put on my clothes, and when I did I ran out of my room and down to the elevator. 'Where are you going?' asked Shaundi from behind me.

'To sort something out quickly.'

After I left the HQ, I sprinted out of full speed and into the apartment. I remembered the floor of his apartment roughly. _About the 10__th__ one_, I recalled. Sprinting into the elevator, I zoomed up to the 10th floor.

As I got to that floor, I jogged down the hallway until I stopped at a old looking dark wooden door. Without hesitation, I almost kicked the door off of its hinges and sprinted into the bedroom of the man who saw me naked. Eventually, I found him and gripped his throat; slamming him against the window. 'You. Fuck!'

'No no no, I'm sorry, sorry sorry …'

'What did you see?' I asked, shouting at him and forcing him harder against the window.

'Every … everything.' I paused for a moment and then replied.

'You breathe a word of this to anyone, and I'll fucking shoot you.' He nodded. 'I won't; promise.' I backed away and slammed him against the wall, letting his limp body fall to the floor. 'If you fucking dare …' I finally left his hell-hole and started towards the Saints HQ.

As I zoomed back up to the penthouse, I walked back to my bedroom; little did I know that Shaundi was following me. Opening the creaky door, I slowly sat down on the bed. Shaundi followed me in and sat next to me. 'What's wrong, Boss, what happened?'

'Some … some piece of shit in the building opposite saw me …'

'Saw you what?'

'… Saw me naked …' I sighed.

'Oh' replied Shaundi. She paused, and then finished. 'How much did he see?'

'… Everything.' She paused again.

'Well, isn't he a lucky sonofabitch?' At her response, all I could do was glare at her angrily.

'Sorry.' I stood up and left the room, letting Shaundi shut the door behind her.

As I got down to the bottom floor, I met up with Pierce again. 'Boss, Boss …'

'What the fuck do you want Pierce?'

'I doubt you remember, 'cause you pissed off yo' fuckin' head, but you need to do an interview on your takedown of S.T.A.G.'

'Oh, shit, yeah. Thanks for reminding me.' I turned back to the elevator, but turned around to hear Pierce. 'No, no. You need to take me and Shaundi with you.'

'Yep, yep. I knew that. Uhhh … where do we need to go, again?'

'Outside the Broken Shillelagh.'

'I knew that as well.'

''Course you did, Boss, of course you did.'


	2. Chapter 2

We finally reached the place where we were meant to start the interview, and - to no surprise – the audience were already there. I walked ahead of Pierce and Shaundi, but as I got to the podium, they caught up with me. 'Sorry we're late. I'm ready to answer your questions.'

'What happened to STAG after they left Steelport?' asked a blonde haired woman in the crowd.

'That, I'm not sure about. Who even knows if they haven't disbanded yet?'

'OK then, how did you manage to kick them out?' enquired the same woman. I paused, and then responded. 'Teamwork …'

After the interview, some Saints had delivered a car to our location, a sporty door car. I got in the drivers seat, and Pierce got in beside me, whilst Shaundi sat herself in the back. We set off back to the Saints HQ.

I rushed in front of the rest of the group and sat down on the sofa. Shaundi motioned for Pierce to leave us both alone, he nodded, and then sat next to me. I was silent; but only for a time. Then, I spoke. 'All this interview shit pisses me off.'

'Why?' she asked in response, fiddling with her shoulder, as her jacket was out of place.

'I dunno. It just … does.' After a while, I finally broke the silence. 'Who is that? In that video?' I enquired.

'I'm … not entirely sure. I think it might be Viola. I'll ask. Viola!...' I gripped her shoulder. 'No, no. You don't need to.' I took my hand off of her shoulder and placed it on my lap. 'It kinda looks like her' uttered I.

It was night-time, and we were having a party in Safeword. The whole main crew and the rest of the Saints. I was in the kitchen, talking to Viola. 'Viola?' I asked.

'Yeah?' she replied.

'You know that film in the HQ?'

'Oh god. Yes, I do.'

'Is it you?'

'Yep.' She sipped her red wine.

'Well' I said, standing up right and walking to the bar, 'I think you did very well.' Wandering over to the bar, Zimos was there, serving drinks.

'What can I get you darlin'?'

'Beer, please.' Zimos began to turn around and bend down to grab a can of the alcoholic beverage from the counter. 'Hey Zimos? Why aren't you out here, enjoying your time with the ho's?'

'Someone's gotta get people drunk.'

'Yeah, but … it's not your style.'

'My style is letting people have fun.' He turned around to face me. He pounded the can in front of me. I nodded to him, picked up the larger, and strolled up the stairs to find two people kissing on the bed. I spoke to them. 'Look, if you're gonna fuck, go somewhere else.' Sipping from my can, I heard a low rumble; it sounded like thunder. I headed back down the stairs and gazed out the window. It wasn't raining, nor were it a cloudy night. And then – out of the corner of my eye – I spotted a blade from a helicopter, which was getting higher and higher. 'Get down!' I yelled, bolting behind the bar for cover. The rest of the crew got behind cover as the aircraft aimed its cannons at us and fired. Bullets pounded, glass smashed and blood splattered. After a while, I assumed the cannon's had overheated – as it stopped firing. 'Boss!' yelled a voice from the opposite side of the bar. It was Viola. 'Get to the roof. There are rockets there. Go!' I nodded in response, sprinting to the elevator to zoom up to the roof.

I got there, and as I did, I saw a large weapon crate with an RPG and several rockets. Picking up and combining the components, I took cover behind a vent, and then ran to the edge of the building, aiming my gun down at the chopper. I lined it up, and shot, causing major damage to the rotors, causing it to slam against the now smashes glass – making part of the flaming wreckage land in the crib and the rest to crumble and fall to the ground. 'Shit.' I said to myself, jogging back into the elevator and down to the party.

'Is everyone all right?' I asked, sprinting to the wreckage. 'Fuck, Viola!' I yelled as I saw Viola's body laying on the ground. Gripping her by her shoulders, I pulled her up and she said 'I'm fine, honest.' I picked up her slender body and helped her onto her feet. Pierce, Shaundi and Josh ran down to the first floor, and Pierce ran up to me. 'Who the fuck were those guys?'

'How the fuck should I know?'

'Uh, guys' spoke Josh, gazing out of the window down at the entrance.

'Yeah?' I asked, looking over to him.

'They're coming up!'

'Shit,' replied Shaundi, 'get to cover!' Each of us (Shaundi, Pierce, Zimos, Viola , Josh and I) sat behind a piece of cover.

'Here those bastards come' uttered Zimos. I thought, _3, 2, 1!_

About a dozen soldiers entered the room, and seconds later we began to fire at them. Half of them died, and the rest ducked behind cover. I aimed out and burst one's head open just as Viola shot another in the abdomen, leaving writhing in pain on the floor. Josh ran out into the enemy position and took his sword out of his holster. 'Nyte Blayde shall rise!'

He planted his sword in one man's neck. Another behind to began to shoot, but Josh swung the man stuck on his sword around to use him as a shield; he waited until the man ran out of ammo on his clip until he struck, impaling his genitals. The dead body stuck on his blade fell off, and Nyte Blade slit the one remaining man's throat, leaving his limp body flop over his whining friend. The one man left on the floor tried to grab his leg, but Josh stuck his blade into the back of the man's head. After he took it out, I jogged up to him. 'Wow, you're pretty fuckin' good.'

'I know' Josh replied.

'Yeah, you're … incredible' Shaundi chipped in.

'Not as incredible as you' replied the swordsman. Shaundi sighed and slowly walked up to him. 'You may be good in battle, but so help me, if you try to put either of your swords near me, I will ram them up your ass.' Josh, shell shocked, shakily commented. 'Of course, my love.'

'Oh, don't call me 'your love'. Ya' got that?' All Josh could do was nod.

We all began towards the Saints HQ. As we walked down the street, Shaundi caught up with me and walked by my side. 'You OK?' she asked.

'Uh … why wouldn't I be?'

'Ooh, I don't know. Maybe one of these two reasons: A) One of your cribs just got fucking attacked by a gang we know nothing about, or B) Viola was hurt, and was the wreckage from a helicopter you blew up.'

'You have a point.'

'So, are you?' she asked, once again fixing the tilt of her jacket.

'Yeah kinda.'

'I don't accept that answer.'

'What more of an answer do you want?'

'If I may add my input …' Josh added.

'No. Fuck off' Shaundi said spitefully, 'I want an answer that doesn't confuse the ever living fuck outta me.'

'Look, I'm tired, and I want to rest.' I spoke, speeding up to almost the front of the row.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, I had just hopped out of the shower and slipped into my clothes. I strolled down to the pool; I was trying to find Shaundi, and – surprisingly – she was there, leaning over the barrier and gazing down to the rest of Steelport. 'Shaundi?' I asked, strutting over to her side. She looked over her shoulder to lock her eyes on mine, and then she looked back over the fence. I rested my arms on the barrier. 'Yeah?' asked Shaundi in response.

'You … asked me yesterday, about if I was OK … it's just …'

'Can't a friend do that now and then?'

'Yeah, I have no issues with that. Anyway, my answer is … yes, I am OK. Just a bit shocked that a gang comes out of nowhere to fuck us over.'

'I mean … they were wearing military gear, so; they may just be …'

'No, no. We're celebrities, why would they want to kill us?'

'Yeah, I suppose not.'

'I think they're new people.'

'But … what would they get out of killing us?'

'That's what I don't know. I need to know, you know how impatient I get.'

'Yeah, I sure do.' She smirked devilishly.

'Shut up!' I yelled, a giggle escaping my mouth.

Hours later, I was walking down the street after shopping for new clothes, when my I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I slipped my hand around it and hauled it out into the light. 'Yello?' asked I, holding it up to my ear.

'Yeah, Boss, it's me, Shaundi.'

'What is it, what's wrong?'

'Nothing. Come to the Saints HQ.' She hung up hastily.

'Well, OK then.'

When I had gotten back to the crib, I walked over to the sofa in the front room where everyone was waiting. 'Ah, you're back' spoke Viola.

'Yep.'

'Took your time' uttered Pierce.

'Fuck off.' I wandered up to Zimos' side. 'So,' I began, 'what is it you wanted to tell me?'

'Uhhh … right. We've found the name of that gang that attacked us last night.'

'Is that … is that it? Is that fucking all?'

'It's still something' replied Viola.

'Yeah, I suppose. So, what's there name?'

'The men of limbo.' I paused, and then replied.

'They sound like fucking goths.'

'They kinda are' Viola responded.

'How?' I enquired.

'They like to cause death and destruction, and blow shit up.' A small yawn escaped my lips.

'They anything like us?'

'Look' answered Pierce, 'those motherfucka's will shit on us if we assume shit about them. We need to find out things about them.'

'Yeah, OK. I will. We will. Dismissed.' I stood up and wandered out to the helipad, squatting down on the metal stairs.

Shaundi came out to greet me. I jerked my head towards her, and spoke. 'Look, do you have a fucking obsession with me or some shit? 'Cause you're followin' me a lot.'

'Fine, I'll fucking go then.'

'No no no' I exclaimed, reaching my arm as in to stop her, even then I was several meters away from her. 'Sit down.' She came to sat down next to me, strutting her hips as she did so. 'So, what do you want?' I asked. As I moved my head to lock my gaze on Shaundi, my ponytail wiggled.

'Just wanted to talk to you.'

'Oh, OK.' We both sighed and I noticed – oddly – that the breath was almost in-sync.

'So, how the fuck are we gonna defeat another gang, eh?' I chuckled. 'I know. We've taken on so many gangs. We've got to be unbeatable by now.'

'Yeah, right?! So many gangs, so little time.'

'Yep.'

Hours later, Zimos had organized yet another party, a huge one this time. Everyone in one place; the Broken Shillelagh. Somehow, we had convinced Kinzie to come along, although she had agreed only to have a couple of drinks, and she would mostly be controlling the music. The unfortunate thing was that I was feeling a little sick – probably from yesterdays party, so I decided to stay home.

I sat up on my soft bed and – after several moments – wandered into the hallway. 'Shundi?' I asked, shocked that Shaundi was still here in the darkened walkway. 'What are you doing here?' I enquired.

'I … I was feeling sick too.' I raised an eyebrow in response.

'Really? Really? Do you think I believe that?' She stared down at the ground sheepishly, and took a few steps towards me. 'No.'

'So, what _is_ the reason you're here?' She stepped towards me again.

'For you.' She stepped forward. She was now only a couple of inches away from my face.

'Me? Why m...?' She slipped her hands around my hips.

'I …'

'W-what are you doing?'

'I want you. I need you. And I want you to feel the same.'

'But, I thought you were s...'

'Straight? I am, kind of. I'm bisexual.'

'Oh. Oh. Awesome, nice.'

'Just like you …' I sighed. 'Sorry. That was cheesy.' She released my hips from her grasp, and instead held my face. 'I love you. I know, it's super fucking cheesy, but I do. I fucking want your body, and I have a feeling you want mine.'

'Well, it is pretty nice.' I gulped.

'Then what the fuck are we waiting for?! Let's go.' She giggled and – for the first time in a while – saw her smile.

'Yeah! OK! Let's fuck!' Hastily, she practically smashed open the door and pulled me with her into my bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

I laid there, Shaundi by my side with only a purple bra and purple thongs to cover her, even though her lower body was covered by the soft velvet duvet. 'That was fan-fucking-tastic!' Shaundi exclaimed.

'Yes; it … was very … different … to my other times.' Her face crumpled slightly, and she rolled over to face me. 'How do you mean 'different'?' She spoke, still out of breath; but she was – obviously – able to talk.

'… It was tiring, but amazing.' She smiled at the comment.

'Thank you.'

'For what?' I asked, chest pounding.

'For this. It's the first time I've been happy – I mean _really _happy in a while.'

'Your welcome.' I paused, and then sat up and continued. 'Right, I'll have to hop in the shower, and then hows about we …'

'Go shopping?' I sighed in response.

'No, sorry. I'm feeling sick, remember? I was thinking more along the lines of just relaxing.'

'Yeah, I'm up for that.' She smiled at me. I nodded, and stood up in only my underwear. 'I'll hop in the shower. I'm not gonna get fuckin' dressed. I just sit in my dressing-gown.'

'Okay, shout when you're done!' Leaving the room, I headed to the bathroom, hopped in and out of the shower, and then slipped into my dressing-gown. 'Okay, I'm all ready!'

'Come down to the kitchen, I have a present waiting for you!'

'I'll be down in a minute!' I yelled; I had decided to just dry my hair as well as I could, and not wrap it in a towel.

My feet tapped against the metallic stairs, and I finally got the kitchen, where Shaundi was waiting with a mug of hot chocolate. 'Oh, no. You didn't have to..'

'Yes, I fucking did, now get here and sit down.' I smiled and wandered to the bar stool, where I sat down slowly. 'Thanks for this.'

'No worries.' Grasping the cup, I hauled it up to my lips and felt the cold material of the mug fuse with the warm of the chocolate.

As I was drinking the hot chocolate, Shaundi placed something in-front of me. It was some makeup. 'Oh,' I glared up at her, 'I'm not really into all this make-up and shit.'

'Well, you're gonna have to be if you want to be with me. I have very high standards.'

'Okay, you used to run a fucking dating show.' She chuckled.

'Fair point. Look, please. You'll look great!' I pandered on the thought, and then answered. 'OK. But you're doing it.'

'I was going to anyway.'

Minutes later, I was sat on the same stool as before; but I was leaning against the bar, arms back on the table. Shaundi sat on a chair, but she was sitting on it backwards; and she was carefully applying eye-liner to my eyelids. 'So' she began, still slowly grinding the makeup across my lashes, 'are you sure about … what … happened … in your bedroom? I mean, are we … together?'

'Only if you want me to be.' She lifted the make-up from my eye. 'Of course I do.' She continued to apply eyeliner.

'Good, 'cause I am.'

'That's … good then.'

''You sure that you won't dump me like one of your ex's?'

'Yeah, I mean, no. I won't. You're …'

'Different?' I sighed. 'So fuckin' cheesy.

'Sorry. But you are. You're not like the rest; you seem to be able to hold down a relationship for more than a week,' she gave a quick glance to my crotch, and then looked back up, 'and you sure have the skill.'

'Hey!' I laughed, 'Shut up!'

'I'm serious. You make me happy, and that's a feeling I haven't none since Johnny … died.'

'Yeah.' She lifted the makeup from my face and placed it on the counter behind her. 'Done.'

'Do you have a mirror?'

'Yep.' She stood up, bent back down and ruffled through the drawers. She slipped her hand around a handle, and brought out a mirror. Shaundi held it up to my face. I stared at my face, felt around my eyes, and then spoke. 'Nice work. You should be an artist.' She placed the mirror with the makeup on the counter, and then replied. 'It's not fucking rocking science. You just need a steady hand.'

About an hour later, we were sitting in her bedroom, on her double bed, watching TV.

'Hey, want to watch my dating show?' I looked at her.

'Yeah!' She switched onto her dating show, and the intro came up.

'Have you ever seen those signs saying 'Shaundi is a whore'?'

'Yeah. I had to resist the urge to fucking punch every single one of them.'

'Well, the would probably get that from this show, and the fact that you reveal a lot of your skin.'

'What are you implying?'

'No, no. Nothing.' I continued to watch the show. 'Oh, where are the others?'

'They're probably staying there until the morning. We could spend this time enjoying ourselves.' A devilish smile grew on her face.

'Maybe. Could you get some wine first, though?' Shaundi face flattened out again. 'Yeah.' She sat up, stretched, and walked out of the room.

As she was gone, thoughts rushed through my mind. Happy thoughts. Sad thoughts. Confused thoughts. And, in no time, Shaundi was back in the room, and she was pouring wine into my glass. 'Thanks.'

'Ha.' She sipped from her glass. 'This is nice.'

'Yeah.' I guzzled down the wine, and poured some wine.

'It's so peaceful.' I uttered. 'We should do this more often.'

'Yep.' She sipped from her glass.

'The quiet's nice.'

'Yeah. What's the point of silence, though, if we could make a lot of noise. A lot of drunk noise.'

'Yep.' I licked my lips.

'Well, let's get down to it.' We both smirked. We gripped each other before interlocking our mouths and beginning to undress.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry for the short chapter. I have to be in the mood to write these; and right now, I'm not.**

**Sorry again,**

**Panda**

* * *

'Boss, Boss. Wake up!' I heard. As quickly as I could I got up and asked 'What is it, Pierce?'

'It's the …' he struggled to speak, as he was out of breath; 'the airport. The airport has been fucking destroyed, man!'

'What?!'

'You have to get up! And fast!' He sprinted out of the room, and I jumped up and put on some clothes as quickly as I could. My boots tapped against the ground as I bolted down the stairs. Viola ran up to me and asked 'What about showering?'

'No time!' I sprinted past Pierce and onto the helipad. 'Right. Shaundi and I'll get into this VTOL, Viola, Zimos and Pierce, you'll get in to the helicopter. Pierce and Viola, you'll act as the gunners. Go!' I jumped into the helicopter and Shaundi hauled herself next to me. 'Shaundi?'

'Yes?'

'You fly.' Everyone hastily took off towards the runway.

As we got there, I finally spoke to Shaundi. 'I'll parachute onto the ground, you fire from here. Take this,' I handed her a walkie talkie, 'to communicate with the rest of us. I quickly got into the position to parachute, but before I did, Shaundi gave me luck. I nodded, and dived down. The wind raged against my skin, and I pulled my parachute at the last second and landed near a large crater of fire and rubble.

Viola landed next to me, and Pierce placed himself a few meters away. 'You all OK?' I asked. Everyone nodded, and we put our guns into our hands. 'Search. They have to be here some where.' I wandered about, dual pistols in my hand, and saw a limbo member. He stood there, poised to attack, little did I know I was going to shoot him, as he was facing the opposite way. Lining my shot, I steadied my aim; and out of the blue another member of the men of limbo jumped me and pinned me against the ground, gripping my hand, as to stop me from moving or shooting.

Seconds later, Pierce stepped in and shot the man several times, and continued to shoot the man I had aimed to kill only seconds previously. 'Pierce; you're a fucking legend.'

'Don't mention it. Come on.' He held his hand out, and I grabbed it and hauled myself up. 'Shit' said Viola through the walkie talkie, 'someone must have heard the shots.' Only moments later, I spotted out of the corner a rocket racing through the air towards Shaundi's VTOL.

'FUCK, SHAUNDI, LOOK OUT!' Luckily, it only hit the tail of the VTOL. Unfortunately, her vehicle came plummeting to the earth. 'Jump!' yelled Pierce. Shaundi did so, and she flew through the air towards the ground. She pulled her parachute and landed behind a large water cooler. The wreckage of the VTOL crashed into a large group of mercenaries. 'GO! GO! GO!'

Hours later, it was midday, and I was in the kitchen. Viola sat next to me, and Shaundi next to here. 'They're a fucking force to be reckoned with.'

'Yep.' I pulled my mug closer to me and drank.

'I was kinda scared back there' replied Shaundi, 'you know? When they shot my helicopter.'

'Look, let's be optimistic' said I comfortingly. 'We've taken on more than enough gangs to deal with one more.'

'But … they don't seem like a normal gang' Viola uttered.

'We've taken on STAG. Let's just … have fun while it lasts.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, I woke the sound of Kayne West's "Power". Hastily, I got up from bed, rubbed my eyes and walked out of the room and entered the bathroom. I showered and left the room. Feeling cleansed, I re-entered my bedroom and slid open the wardrobe, slipping into my clothes. I decided to find where the song was coming from, and I found it was from the kitchen. Shaundi was buttering some toast on the bar in the middle of the room. I wandered up to her, grasped her by the arm – causing her knife to clang against the surface – and shook them about; we were dancing. 'No one man should have all that power …' I began, expecting Shaundi to carry it on; she did. 'The clocks ticking, I just count the hours!' We chuckled together, I twirled her around, let go of her arm and stumbled to the cabinets. I slipped my hand around a bowl, but quickly put it back. 'Shaundi, could you …?'

'What?' she yelled. I slapped the button and switched off the radio. 'Could you make toast for the both of us, please?'

'Uh, sure, OK. Just get me some more bread out and put it in the toaster for me, would you? My hands are full.' Slipping my hand into the pack of bread, I slipped it into the toaster and began to toast it. I laid my back against the counter. 'Where are the others?'

'Some of them are being interviewed about the attack on the reactor, but most of them are away shopping.'

'Fuck, what time is it?' I asked, still feeling slightly tired.

'It is … 12:30.'

'What?!'

'Yeah, you slept for a long fucking time.'

'Shit, I must've been tired.' The toaster pinged and I rushed to grab the toast and put it on a plate, ready to be buttered. 'I'll be back in a minute.' I walked out of the room and out to the pool, but then walked back into the kitchen. 'Hey, how long will the others be gone?'

'A few more hours.'

'Okay, why not – after this – we swim in the pool?'

'We'll have to wait a while for this food to go down, but we can. Come on, let's go into the front room. She walked in front of me, and I followed her onto the sofa. 'Here you go.' She handed me a piece of perfectly buttered toast. I happily dug into it, and enjoyed every bite.

We had waited for a few minutes, and we were ready to get into the pool. 'I'll go get into my swimsuit' I uttered.

'I'll do that as well. Let's meet in there.' Strolling up to the bedroom, I got undressed, closed the curtain and dove through my wardrobe looking for the swimsuit. I finally found it because I noticed the red through the dark colours. Picking it out, I slipped my slender body into it and wandered to the pool.

Shaundi was waiting for me, and beckoned for me to join her. 'Come on!' she exclaimed, 'It's nice and cold.' I pondered on the thought of jumping in, but thought against the idea. All I did was strut my way in. The cool water felt refreshing against my warm skin.

We had been swimming around for a bit. I laid back on the stairs and relaxed. 'This is fucking luscious.'

'I know.' She paused, and then stared at me and smirked. 'How about we skinny dip?'

I looked at her in response. 'Wait … aren't we too exposed?'

'Look, enough people have seen my tits to not care.'

'Okay, but can we go inside to change.'

'Uh … yeah, OK. Let's do it.' She hastily leapt up the steps and walked into her room, and I did the same.

We met each other in the hall; naked. 'I've decided, let's just fuck.'

'What, like, now?'

'Yeah.' She smiled devilishly. 'Sofa. In the front room. Come on.' She gripped my wrist and practically hauled me down the stairs and to the purple sofa. As we got there, she threw me down and got on top of me.

Later on, everyone had just gotten back, and it was night time once again. And, once again, we were having a big party. Shaundi, Viola and I were having a drink and playing truth or dare. 'Your turn, Shaundi' Viola uttered.

'OK. I choose … truth.'

'Where is … the weirdest place you've ever had sex?'

'Ooooh, that's a tricky one' I spoke, throwing a quick glance at her, and looking back.

'Hmmm. I … once had sex against a stripper pole.'

'That's … wait, against? How the fu. ..?'

'Yeah, me and a friend decided to be little fuckin' ninjas and play around in an old strip club.'

'Okay then … My turn, and I choose … dare.' I guessed Shaundi was about to speak, but I cut in and said 'Go up behind Pierce and whisper in his ear 'I shit in you beer.''

'Wow. OK. A dare's a dare. I'll do it.' Surprisingly, she did it. She wandered off towards Pierce.

'She actually did! Ha ha ha ha!' Shaundi chuckled. So did I; almost in-sync with her. We were silent, but – quietly – she kissed me on the cheek, and I whispered 'Thanks. Love you too.'

Not too long after, Viola came back and laid back on the counter again. 'What did he say?' I asked. 'Think he was too drunk to care. Okay, Boss. Your turn.'

'I choose … truth.'

'OK. If you have, what is the longest time you have ever jerked off?'

'Ooh, that's gonna be hard to remember. I think I once did for about 14 minutes.'

'Fuck, it takes you that long?'

'No, not usually.' I smiled, and so did everybody else.


	7. Chapter 7

The bed I was laying on was soft and silky; perfect. It's a shame I had to get up, but before I stood up, I yawned and stretched my limbs. After I had done so, I sat up,, stretched again, then stood up and walked to the bathroom. As I was walking, I had an overwhelming thought in my mind. _Every one of our bathrooms should have an ensuite. _Calmly, I switched the shower on and stepped in. The water felt warm against my skin.

After I had finished, I stepped out and wondered into my room, picking out a white hoodie and very skinny jeans that go up to my ankles. I got into those clothes and then reached for my boots, grabbing them and slipping my feet into them.

Walking down the stairs, I saw Pierce and Zimos on the sofa. I sprinted up to them and hopped over the sofa. I landed with a thud and turned to Pierce. 'Oh, hey Boss' Pierce said loudly.

'Pierce Pierce Pierce, turn your fucking volume down, OK. I have a massive hangover, and I feel like shit.'

'Sorry' he whispered.

'No, not that quiet, you stupid shit. Anyway, I came here to … propose an idea.'

'Go on …'

'We should get extensions built onto every bedroom, and in those extensions should be ensuites.'

'What, those little bathrooms on the sides of bedrooms.'

'Yep.' He paused, but Zimos cut through the silence.

'Look, this is a crib, not a house.'

'A crib is another word for a house, asshole.'

'OK' spoke Pierce, 'we should do that. They could be different for every room. I'll go ask everyone what type they want, you go order some builders.'

'I will.' I jumped back over the sofa whilst Pierce walked into the kitchen, and I jogged up the stairs and into my room. Closing the door behind me, I picked a book a phone numbers out, found the builders one, and dialled it into my phone. 'Big Johnson contractors, ready to build as long as you can pay us! How my I help?' came a high pitched females voice from the other end of the phone.

'Oh hey, leader of the third street saints here, just wanted to ask you if your company could build us about 5 or 6 ensuite bathrooms.'

'Oh, yes. Of course.'

'How much would it cost?'

'All together … about $620 (£379.53).'

'Uh, OK.'

'Thank you, madame. We will begin work shortly.

About an hour later, the builders were here and – low and behold – Shaundi was arguing with them. 'What the FUCK do you mean we have to live somewhere else for a few days?!'

I walked down the stairs, as I did I spoke. 'Shaundi, play nice.'

'How do you expect me to play nice when these assholes are telling us to move?!'

'Seeing as you're all Saints, I'm assuming you have somewhere else to live?' Shaundi sighed. 'Huuuuh.' She backed away and huffed up the stairs in a fit of rage. 'Look, we'll move in a minute, after we do, you can start. I'll deal with her.' I strolled back up the stairs and into Shaundi's room.

'Shaundi, what have we all told you about being nice.'

'Fuck being nice. Sometimes fuck stains like that ruin it!'

'Look,' I said softly, sitting down next to her, 'You heard what they said about us being the Saints, and they're right. We'll just move to another place.'

'But … that's not the point!' she yelled, slamming her fist into the pillow.

'If you won't do it for the Saints, do it for me.' Shaundi sighed and glared at me angrilly. After a moment her expression calmed. 'OK. How long will it be?'

'About three days.'

As we had just left the HQ, we were a few blocks away when; _BAM! _A large explosion hit the house to the right of us. 'Shit!' yelled Pierce.

'Ahh!' screamed Viola. I looked to the left of us and saw a large helicopter with four sets of guns and two sets of rockets on the front. 'We've got company! Move!' I yelled, and we all dove out of the way of another stream of rockets.

'Go go go!' yelled Pierce. We began to run down the street, avoiding pedestrians and rockets. Every time we ran, the rockets got closer and hit the buildings to the side of us. As we ran, I saw on opportunity. 'Into the alley way, go!' We sneakily crept into the alley, the helicopter not being able to see us because the smoke clouded his view. We all hid behind a wall and had to whisper. 'Wait 'till it leaves' I whispered.

After a while, it flew away, and we were able to stand up. I sighed and spoke. 'We have to split up.' In sync, the rest of the gang yelled 'What?!'

'We have to split up and lay low until the extensions are done. Shaundi and I will stay in her old loft and you three hide in Zimos' pad. OK?'

'Yes, boss' uttered Viola, and they left towards Zimos' crib.

'Come on, then, Boss' muttered Shaundi. I followed her to her place.

A while later, we were there. 'It's a god-damn fuckin' shame that we forgot to get our stuff.'

'How about you share my stuff?'

'Ooh' I spoke, 'thanks. I'll buy my own stuff as well, if that's OK.'

'Yeah' she replied, 'it's fine.' She wandered up to me. I was sitting on her bed. 'The homies looked after this place, didn't they?' We were sitting on a smooth double bed, and the rest of the room (and the house, in fact) was kept in good condition.

'Yep, they certainly did.' I stared at Shaundi, and after a while, she stared at me. We smiled, and we kissed.


	8. Chapter 8

I walked out of Shaundi's apartment the next day and wandered down the stairs. On the way, I passed several Saints before finally reaching the door and opening it to find a small piece of paper placed in front of me. Reaching down, I gripped the sheet of paper clearly ripped from a note pad. I focused my eyes on the paper and read aloud:

_Dear Third Street Saints,_

_Due to our antics in the previous few days,_

_we have decided to formally invite you to a dinner party on the 5th of this month,_

_as an apology,_

_in person,._

_This will all take place in the Limbo manor,_

_located very close to Safeword._

_We do hope you join us on this fine occasion,_

_Regards,_

_The men of limbo_

After I had finished reading, I crumpled the sheet into my pocket and angrily pounded back up to Shaundi's apartment. I burst open to find Shaundi where she was when I left; on the sofa. She jerked her head to look at me. 'Oh, hey.' She turned her head back and sipped from her beer can. Strolling up to her, I practically shoved the piece of paper in her face. 'Who the fuck do they think they are?!'

'Woah, woah, hold on.' She carefully placed the can on the wooden table and took the note out of my hand. I saw her scan her eyes over it, and then saw her eyes bulge at a certain part. '… the fuck?!'

'I know!'

'Yeah, fuck that!' She flung the paper in the bin.

Now, normally in this situation I would go with Shaundi, but I had something better planned. 'No, no, hold on.' I tip-toed over to the bin, taking the paper out of the bin. 'Let's fuck with them.'

'Huh?'

'We'll bring our guns, for protection. Let's go, and – if they try to hurt our crew – they'll fucking die. Deal?' Shaundi sighed, tilted her head onto her shoulder and muttered. 'But …'

'Do we have a deal?'

'Yes' she uttered. I smiled at her, and she did the same.

It was the day of the dinner party, and all of us were driving to the location. Shaundi, Pierce, Viola and I were in one car, Zimos and Kinzie were in another, and Oleg had followed us on foot. We all exited the cars, Shaundi next to me, gun in her pocket. 'Shaundi …'

'Yes?'

'Have I ever told you how much I wanna bang you in a dress?' I asked.

'I'll take that as a compliment.' Shaundi wore a shiny silver gown, skirt down to her ankles and black boots. Her top part revealed a lot of skin. Her neck, part of her chest, sideboob, shoulders and arms were revealed.

I wore a white dress, similar to a wedding dress, revealing much of my chest and part of my arms, as well as a silky skirt down to my ankles. Everyone else had dressed up, even Kinze. I carried duel wield pistols down the top of my skirt and small knife in my pocket. I gripped Shaundi's hand and walked into the manor, rest of the crew behind us.

As we entered we were greeted by a thin pale man in a black tuxedo with short brown hair. 'Before you come in, I need to relieve you of your weapons.'

'Go to hell' I spoke, pushing him to the side and walked down the corridor until we hit the dining room. It was a long dining table, empty of people except for a bulky man with tanned skin – presumably mixed race – in a tuxedo sitting at the end of the table. 'Ah! Welcome! Come, sit down.' He beckoned us to sit down. I did so, followed by the rest of the Saints. We all sat down.

Later on, we had been digging in to the food for a while that was cooked and served by the waiter. 'So, what's been going on between you?' the man asked – we had been told earlier his name was Carlos. I looked up at him whilst sticking my fork in to the food. 'Oh, not much.' Shaundi glanced at me. 'There's something … something I need to say, somethng that even the rest of the Saints. Me and the Boss, we're … in a relationship.' Everyone paused, and then Pierce spoke. 'Oh, nice. Why didn't you tell us earlier?'

'We just … didn't have the courage. You are all fine with it, aren't you?' Everyone uttered yes, and then carried on eating. 'Well, I'm not …' uttered Carlos.

'You homophobic fucker!' I stood up, angered by his comments.

'No, no. I just meant you don't suit each other. Now, I'd advice you sit …'

'What the fuck do you mean 'don't suit each other'?' The skinny man from earlier wandered up to me. 'If you don't sit down, you will have to leave.'

'You know what? Fuck you!'

'Right, you'll have to le …' Before her could finished, I smashed the man around the face with the butt of my pistol. I spun the gun around in my hand and shot him in the head. Grasping my other gun, I pointed it to Carlos and started to shoot. To avoid any damage, her gripped a shield he had hidden under the table, and backed out of the room.

Several men came into the room and started shooting. We all ducked and dove for cover. Shaundi ducked next to me behind the bar. 'Why can't we just have a peaceful night?' She peeked over and shot out, hitting one man in the shoulder and another in the head. She ducked back down, and I poked out and shot several times, killing around 6 men. Shaundi pulled me back down as Viola and Kinzie offered cover fire. I reloaded the pistols, throwing the empty cases of ammo onto the floor. I loaded the guns and shot out. 'Let's go!' I yelled. I ran out of the manor, rest of the Saints behind me, and we hopped in our cars and drove back to the apartment, leaving the men of limbo behind.

As we got in, Shaundi and I walked into the bedroom and shut the door behind us. 'Well, that was fun' she spoke.

'I know. I'm sorry' I responded, slowly slipping out of my dress an into my underwear.

'No, I should be sorry. I shouldn't have said about us.'

'I don't mind. They were gonna find out eventually.' She slipped out of her dress and out of her underwear. I looked over to her naked body. 'I never knew slept nude.' She reached over to the door and locked it. She looked back at me and smirked devilishly. 'Who said I was going to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke to a call from the phone on the dresser beside my bed. Through the crashing daze and fogginess of sleep, I reached for the ringing phone. I wrapped my hand around it and held it up to my ear. 'Hello …' I muttered.

'Yes, m'am,' it was the man from the building company, 'sorry to phone early, but we are pleased to say that your en suites have been finished.'

'Oh, OK. I'll head over there soon.'

'OK. Take your time.' He hung up the call. I placed it back on my dresser and got up. The feel of the pleasurable morning stretch hit me. Walking over to the door, I slid it open and headed into the kitchen. No-one was in, so I was free to make anything without input.

I reached for a bowl from the cabinet above my head. Hauling one down, I placed it on the counter top and bent down to the fridge, gripping the door and pulling it open. I reached for the milk and set it next to the bowl. I then searched for the cereal box, pulling out some corn flakes from the same cabinet as before.

I made a bowl of cereal and sat it down on the table in the living room. Walking back, I took a spoon from the drawer and closed it, wandering back to the living room table. I dug in; the spoon clinking against the bowl was the sound that broke the silence.

I ate the bowl of cereal and chucked it in the sink. Then I continued to walk into the shower, turning it and letting it drip down. I stripped down and cleaned my self.

Once I was finished, I got out some new under wear and some clothes and slipped into them. I grabbed my phone and slipped it into my pocket. Jogging down the stairs, I left the block of flats and got into my white and red sports car on the side of the street.

Through traffic lights and jams, I finally got to the HQ. Unfortunately, it was raining, so I had had to pull up the roof. I prepared myself and ran out of the car and into the building, shutting the car door and locking it behind me.

I got up to the penthouse mainly dry and, to my surprise, Shaundi was already there. 'Oh, hey, babe' I spoke. She turned her head to gaze at me. 'You've never called me babe before. I like it.'

'Yeah, I thought it suited you. Anyway, is it finished?'

'Yep. Have a look.' I jogged up the stairs and went into all the en suites. I walked back out and yelled down to Shaundi. 'It's nice. Where is everyone?'

'You mean the crew? They've all gone some where. For an interview, I think.' I tip-toed down to her and stood next to her. 'So … we have this place all to our self?'

'Yep' she uttered, holding me in her arms. 'How about we open a bottle of really fucking expensive wine and celebrate … us!'

'That sound nice.' I kissed her and left her grasp. Wandering over to the sofa, I sat down and relaxed, letting my muscles stretch.

I reached over to the remote and aimed it at the TV. Before I could switch it on, Shaundi walked in. 'No, no. You don't lift a muscle tonight.' She wandered over to me and sat down next to me. She placed two wine glasses on the coffee table and placed the wine next to them. Hastily, she took the remote from me and switched on some slow romantic music. She then continued to switch the lighting in the room to a slow cross between red and pink. She set it down a few meters away.

I reached for a glass, but she held my arm back. 'No. Let me.' She took a glass and filled it with a delicious looking wine. She slid it next to me; I grabbed it and put it to my lips. Shaundi filled her glass and gulped it down. 'So' I said, breaking the silence between us, 'how'd you get down here so quickly? I mean … I got up pretty early.' After she had finished her drink, she replied.

'No your idea of _early _is 10:00am. I got here at 9:00.' She smiled.

'Well … I have a lot to do!' I yelled, giggling afterwards. I drunk another sip of wine, finishing off the glass.

We both refilled our glasses; but I put mine on the table. I sighed and stretched, a shiver got sent up my spine. Shaundi drunk from hers before putting it on the table. She sighed, and spoke. 'This is nice. Peaceful.' I paused and then responded.

'Yeah. I prefer noise, though.' Shaundi looked at me.

'Oh … well.' She gripped my hand and stood up, pulling me away. We both ran into Shaundi's bedroom.

Afterwards, we both lay in the bed, only a duvet to cover our naked bodies. 'That was … fun!' Shaundi uttered, talking even though she was out of breath. 'Well, I'm gonna put on some clothes. The rain's stopped, so how about we go hit the town.'

'Where shall we go?'

'The … a restaurant?' I responded.

'OK.'

I walked into my bedroom and quickly sprayed my self with some perfume before slipping into a nice dress. Grabbing the brush from my dresser, I brushed my hair quickly and chucked the hairbrush on the bed. I stepped out and saw Shaundi still getting ready. She was sitting naked on the stool, brushing her hair and applying hair clips.

'Just say the word, and we'll go' I said.

**A/N:**

**Sorry about the short chapter, I just wasn't in the mood to write fanfiction when I started writing this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

When we were ready, we exited the penthouse and got into the car. Shaundi was driving this time. We drove and drove until we got into the car park of a restaurant named The Chocolate Log. 'Let's go' muttered Shaundi, stepping out of the car and onto the concrete. I did the same and stood next to Shaundi. She wore a shiny black dress down to her ankles. She had her hair tied back in a loose ponytail; showing her purple shark-bite earrings. As she walked, I followed her into the restraunt; as I crossed the doorway the smell of lovely cooked food entered my nose. Before we could come to sit down, a stocky pale-skinned man with a receding hairline quickly tip-toed towards us. He spoke to us about an inch away from our faces. 'Hello and welcome to The Chocolate Log, what can we do for you today?'

'Uh, could you get us a menu please?'

'Right away.' He scurried away from us and we continued to find empty seats to fill. We settled down, and Shaundi tucked her handbag under the table. 'Did I tell you that you look beautiful?'

'You don't need to; I know you want to.' I smirked, and the fat man from before came to us. 'Here you go.' He handed us the menus; and we hastily read them. 'Uhhh, I'll have the prawn soup' she uttered.

'And the other?' he asked, looking to me.

'Could I have the … curry, please?' He nodded and he left. I looked back to Shaundi. 'So, what shall we do after this place?'

'You're that eager to leave?'

'No, no. I just … want to know.'

'Not sure.'

A few minutes later, the food had been delivered and we had already started eating. 'Quick service' I spoke through a mix of salty thick curry.

'I know right' Shaundi replied, chewing on a prawn. A few moments of silence were followed by the chewing and crunching of food. 'This shit is nice' said I. All Shaundi could do was nod.

A tall skinny man with gelled hair walked up to us. 'How is your meal?' he asked. I struggled to hear him over the children's party in the corner making a large noise. Shaundi had to speak for me. 'Nice. Great.' Out of the blue, my phone rang. 'Oh, for fucks sake.' I put the dirty spoon down next to the bowl and took the phone out of my purse. It was a call; from Pierce. I put it up to my ear and answered. 'Yello?'

'Hey Boss, you gotta come over to Sierra Point. The men of limbo are here and they're shooting shit at Steelport! Get all the guns you can!' I paused and looked at Shaundi. She'd presumably heard it, as she nodded.

'We'll be there soon.' I put the phone back in my bag. 'Come on. We're goin' to the HQ.' I stood up and beckoned for Shaundi to follow me. She did. 'Why the HQ?'

'We're gonna need guns.'

Back at the HQ, we were in our bedrooms changing out of our clothes. Hastily, I slipped into my everyday clothes and reached for my drawer of guns. I felt around and fished out dual pistols and an assault rifle. I bolted out of my room and into Shaundi's doorway. She turned her head to face me and threw me some grenades and a shotgun. 'Thanks. Let's go!' We ran out of the room and were immediately blown back by an explosion at the front of the house. 'Fuck.' From the floor, I looked over to Shaundi and asked 'you OK?'

'Yep.' I stood up before her and gripped her arm; pulling her up onto her feet. We jogged down the stairs and onto the heli-pad. We fetched a VTOL and got in.

The engines kicked in, and we set off. It hadn't even been 10 seconds before we got hit on the rotor; making us plummet. 'Jump!' We launched ourselves out of the aircraft and flew around the building. Luckily, my mic was still on, so I spoke to Shaundi through it. 'See you on the other side of this building.' We individually went round the block of flats in front of us.

We had passed the construction and had met back up. Shaundi got close to me and gripped my hand. 'Let's do this.' She jerked her head to look at me, and smiled. We then focused on the base and flew down at full speed. After a while, we pulled our parachutes and landed close to our homies. Unfortunately, we had landed behind a large structure. 'Shit, we landed too far away' I spoke to my lover, looking to her. I clipped against the hangar in front of us. 'We'll have to go over there' Shaundi responded. What she asked was hard, as several people were firing at us. I waited, and then popped out of cover and shot, popping one man in the head.

Suddenly, men with shields turned around the building and faced us, sprinting towards us. 'Fuck!' I yelled. Putting my gun away, I ran towards the men and kicked one's shield whilst Shaundi fought with the other one. The person I kicked was dazed, so I arched down and pulled his shield away from him, flinging it down on the ground. Now unprotected, I shot the guy in the head, killing him instantly.

Shaundi seemed to be struggling, so I helped her out by pulling out my shotgun and splattered the last guys brains all over the flipped truck. 'Get fucked' I spoke, 'come on.' She hauled the shield up to her waist as I did the same with mine. 'Go, go, go!' We sprinted out with only the shield to protect us.

We got over to the crew's side. 'Yes, you got here' spoke Viola, 'we have to find Carlos.'

'He can't be here …' started Pierce. I finished his sentence for him. 'He's stupid as fuck, of course he's here.'

'I could deal with him for you' declared Oleg.

'No, I'll do it. He won't expect it' I voiced. Gazing up the pale green structure, I saw a way to get to the roof. I jogged over and through a vast array of park-our, clambered up to the summit of the building. Two men stood on top with snipers. The one that was closest, I shot first and then ran to the other, dodging several bullets before kicking him and sliding on his body until I fell off the edge into a large pile of materials.

I landed and, luckily, the materials were soft enough to break my fall. To my surprise, Carlos was behind me, so I turned around as he came to get me and shot him several times in the face, stunned him; pausing him. I got up and jumped onto his face, hauling him down and rolling away. His now limp body was on the ground, but not for long, as as soon as I turned around he got back up. Running up to him, I punched his face; it was like punching metal. I jumped up and onto his back, hooking around his body and continuously hitting him. 'YOU BITCH!' He flung me backwards into the wall.

Shaundi came to my rescue, shooting him twice to the head with a shoutgun. 'OW! FUCKER!' Carlos turned and hit Shaundi to the floor. 'SHAUNDI!' I heard a loud yelling from behind the building; presumably the homies. I looked at Carlos and then jogged to him, out of breath.

Before I reached it, Oleg turned the corner and jumped on Carlos, punching his stomach. The rest of the crew came around, and, seconds later, Oleg got off of him. And then, all of sudden, out of the blue, Kinzie controlled the crane on the roof next to us and knocked a large metal container. 'OLEG! MOVE!' she yelled, and the brute obeyed, backing away and witnessing the large hefty case crushing the leader of the men of limbo.

Holding my hands against my knees, I struggled to breath. I then ran to Shaundi as she stood up and hugged her as hard as I could. 'Ouch, not too hard' she muttered.

'Oops, sorry.' She left my grasp and turned to Kinzie. 'Kinzie, I could fucking kiss you right now! Thank you!'

'Look, no time for thanks. We need to eliminate the rest of the limbo men.'

'Oh yeah, sorry. Let's go' I replied.

'Ahmen to that!' Pierce yelled.

'Ready?' I asked, and before letting the rest of the group respond, I continued my sentence. 'CHAAAARGE!'


End file.
